


The thinning line between you and my insanity

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Bottom Dean, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Slash, Wall Sex, season 6 AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente umana è un labirinto fatto di illusioni, ricordi e speranze. Perdersi in quel labirinto è facile, ma Dean sa di essere sulla strada che lo porterà a Sam.<br/>Il paradosso è che Sam non è alla fine di quella strada, ma all'inizio, e se non raggiunge Dean in tempo, lo perderà per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thinning line between you and my insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta come minibang per minicest_ita.  
> Gifter: shariaruna ha creato questo [stupendo fanmix](http://www.mediafire.com/?6sixia42v4zf6x6)
> 
> Warning: 5x22 Swan Song AU, situazioni alla Inception, stagione 6 manovrata a piacimento, slash, incest.
> 
> A/N: Doveva essere una minibang, ma siamo ben oltre le 5k. Come al solito non conosco il dono della sintesi (e si vede da come sono riuscita a scrivere il riassunto) nè il dono di dare titoli decenti (cortesia dei Broken Iris, FYI). Almeno shariarunami risolleva con uno stupendo fanmix che consiglio a tutti di scaricare non solo perchè è una perfetta colonna sonora, ma anche perchè è buona musica.  
> Nei warning ho scritto 'situazioni alla Inception', beh, è l'idea da cui è partita questa fanfic e non l'ho detto tanto per dire :P

SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
 _La strada verso il paradiso è una via lattea di tentazioni e distrazioni. Piaceri momentanei, desideri inconsci e piccole speranze.  
  
Dean guarda quel mondo incantato attraverso il parabrezza e il finestrino, ma mai dallo specchietto retrovisore. Curioso, sì, ma non alla ricerca della via più semplice. Occhi fissi sulla destinazione. Sempre.  
  
Dean alza il volume della radio. _ 'Highway to hell' _sovrasta il rumore del motore, l'Impala scorre sulla strada, sexy come sempre. Due suoni familiari, come il profumo della pelle, lo sterzo sotto le sue dita e il profondo senso di colpa. Tutto come al solito. Anche in paradiso._  
  
  
  
  
THEN  
  
"Questo è un piano suicida."  
  
Sam gli rivolse una delle solite espressioni, mezzo irritato e mezzo accondiscendente, qualcosa che Dean non aveva mai sopportato, ma al momento aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare - per esempio, l'idea di avere suo fratello saltare nella Gabbia con Lucifer,  _come_  Lucifer -.  
  
"Sam, questo è un piano suicida," ripetè Dean.  
  
"É l'unica soluzione per porre termine all'apocalisse. Non abbiamo altra scelta."  
  
"Sam," Dean si bloccò, sorpreso del suo stesso tono stanco. Non sapeva se fosse più deluso della sua rassegnazione o di quella che leggeva negli occhi di Sam. Non era così che doveva andare, non così. "Se salti nella Gabbia, non torni più indietro."  
  
Sam si guardò i piedi, li strusciò. Forse si sentiva anche lui in colpa, per aver disperatamente sperato in una nuova via, per aver fatto la ramanzina a Dean e poi essere stato il primo ad arrendersi. Non era una sconfitta, non stava dicendo di sì  _per dire di sì_ . Era l'ultima, possibile soluzione.  
  
"Cas e Bobby -"  
  
"Non mi interessa che cosa pensano loro!" sbottò con rabbia. Nessuno poteva capire, nè Cas nè Bobby. Solo Sam poteva capire. Solo lui.  
  
"Non abbiamo altra scelta, Dean." Gli strinse il braccio, la mano tentennò, indugiò, si ritrasse. Il calore di quel contatto gli rimase sulla pelle e Dean desiderò afferrare quella mano, rifiutare quell'addio, chiederne un altro. L'idea di prendere a pugni Sam era quanto mai impellente.  
  
"C'è sempre una scelta, Sammy."  
  
Sam scosse la testa. "Non questa volta," gli rivolse un sorriso triste e gli volse le spalle, dirigendosi verso casa Singer.  
  
Dean aspettò che Sammy si fosse chiuso la porta alle spalle prima di afferrare la sua birra ancora piena e lanciarla contro il muro del garage. Il vetro si frantumò e il liquido macchiò il muro in modo indelebile.  
  
"Una soluzione è sempre una soluzione, Dean-o."  
  
Dean si voltò, la sua mano stretta attorno ai quattro anelli dei Cavalieri. Crowley stava sorseggiando il suo liquore, niente di scadente come una birra comprata al Wal-Mart, qualcosa di probabilmente invecchiato, di classe. Si era mai visto un demone fissato con vestiti di sartoria e Macallan?  
  
"Che vuoi?"  
  
Crowley alzò il suo bicchiere. "Ne vuoi uno anche tu?" Diede un'occhiata al liquido ambrato e ai due cubetti di ghiaccio che stavano danzando ad ogni torsione del polso. "Offre la casa."  
  
Dean infilò gli anelli in tasca, decidendo di ignorare il demone e la sua lingua biforcuta. Non aveva davvero il tempo per questo, non quando aveva cose più importanti da fare.  
  
Crowley apparve di fronte a lui, impedendogli di avanzare ulteriormente. Lo guardò dal basso all’alto, e gli premette il bicchiere in mano, freddo contro il suo palmo. "Un sorso di paradiso."  
  
"Ironico, considerato che viene da un demone."  
  
"Bisogna fare di ogni speranza una virtù, non trovi?"  
  
Speranza, certo. Dean si allontanò, appoggiandosi contro il cofano di una Camaro scassata. La guardò, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se, tornando indietro, Dean avesse fatto scelte diverse. Se, dopo la morte di papà avesse smesso di cacciare. Se Sam fosse tornato al college. Se Dean non avesse venduto la sua anima. Se Sam non avesse ucciso Lilith. Cazzo, ora aveva davvero bisogno di un po' di liquore.  
  
"Che vuoi adesso?"  
  
"Oh, Dean, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per voi!"  
  
"Come se non fosse tutto per il tuo tornaconto," Dean incrociò le braccia al petto, irritato. Vide Castiel uscire dalla porta di casa, guardarsi attorno e cercarlo con lo sguardo.  
  
"Mai pensato che possa agire per qualcosa di più grande del mio tornaconto? Un piano superiore?" Castiel lo intravide e dal modo in cui affrettò il suo passo era chiaro che avesse visto anche Crowley. "Se ci fosse la possibilità di avere di più, di avere una risorsa superiore, non ci accederesti, Dean?"  
  
"Che cosa intendi dire?"  
  
Crowley sollevò il bicchiere in un cin cin silenzioso e derisorio. Non disse altro, sparì nel momento in cui Castiel entrò nel garage. "Che cosa voleva?"  
  
"Fare il cazzone," rispose Dean, scostandosi dalla macchina. Si passò una mano sul collo, grattandosi la nuca. "Pensi che possa funzionare?"  
  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte con rimpianto. Aprì e chiuse i pugni più volte, come se volesse fare qualcosa ma fosse impedito dalla sua natura umana. E lo era, dannazione. "É l'unica soluzione."  
  
"Apparentemente, è il ritornello di oggi." Nessuno poteva capire. Solo Sam. La cosa terribile era che Sam capiva... e accettava.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il piano era ancora più assurdo una volta ideato. Sam parlava, Bobby annuiva, Castiel argomentava, Dean stava in silenzio, a bere un bicchiere dopo l'altro, il peso di quei maledetti anelli in tasca. Dean ci giocherellò, passò le dita sopra le superfici incise, fredde come il ghiaccio. Si chiese cosa potrebbe succedere se Dean se ne infilasse uno al dito. Una fame sconosciuta lo avrebbe assalito? Avrebbe cominciato a vedere tutti come demoni? Sarebbe caduto a terra, colpito da qualche malattia scomparsa da decenni? Sarebbe semplicemente morto?  
  
Castiel gli afferrò il braccio e Dean uscì fuori dai suoi piani senza senso. Nonostante l'amico non fosse più un angelo, la sua presa era ferrea: forse non ancora abituato ad avere a che fare con un corpo e una forza umana, forse ancora un residuo della sua grazia era ancora nelle sue vene, forse voleva mettere in chiaro che qualsiasi cosa Dean volesse fare era un'enorme idiozia. Che tempismo, poi. Perdere i poteri nel mezzo dell'apocalisse, perdere l'unica arma praticamente invincibile in un momento del genere superava ogni possibile sfortuna.  
  
"Non porterebbe nulla di buono," sussurrò Castiel, sapendo esattamente che cosa Dean stesse pensando di fare con gli anelli.  
  
"Forse avere mio fratello condannato ad un'eternità nella Gabbia non è l'unica soluzione."  
  
Prima che Castiel potesse rispondere, Sam si avvicinò, la fronte aggrottata, pronto per uno dei suoi stupidi discorsi di martire che Dean non era pronto a sentire, non questa volta, quando era ad un passo dal perderlo. Certo, Dean e Sam vivevano una vita pericolosa, in cui un semplice errore sarebbe potuto costare caro, ma Dean non aveva mai provato un tale senso di smarrimento, nemmeno quando Sam era morto. In fondo si stavano occupando di una cosa più seria di una semplice caccia e Dean stesso aveva perso la speranza da tempo, inoltre, questa volta, Sam si stava mettendo nella linea del fuoco di spontanea volontà, ben conscio delle conseguenze.  
  
"Dean, ho bisogno che tu mi prometta una cosa. Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che non cercherai di salvarmi. Non questa volta."  
  
Cento volte peggio che vedere il cadavere di Sam steso su un letto sbrindellato era guardare suo fratello dritto negli occhi, vedere il suo sguardo deciso, scabro della solita malinconia che gli aveva ombrata il viso durante scorso anno, quando il peso della sua colpa gli aveva gravato troppo sulle spalle e gli aveva annerito i contorni delle sue scelte.  
  
Dean lo aveva sorpreso a bere da una fiaschetta di acqua santa di tanto in tanto, nel cuore della notte, quando era certo che Dean stesse dormendo nel letto accanto. Dean aveva fatto finta di russare e poi lo aveva sbirciato mentre beveva l'acqua, sussurrava qualcosa guardandosi le mani, come se cercasse di capire se avesse sete di sangue demoniaco o meno, e se fosse ancora se stesso. Rimetteva via la fiaschetta, tornava sotto le coperte, sospirava e si rigirava per il resto della notte, e Dean continuava a guardare la sua figura prona, cercando di distinguerla dalle ombre notturne, stringendo il cuscino con i pugni, senza muovere un muscolo. Certe volte si addormentava così, altre, semplicemente ascoltava il respiro di Sammy e gli andava bene.  
  
Non sarebbe mai stato pronto a lasciarlo andare. Nessuno gli avrebbe mai strappato quella promessa. Nessuno. Non quando le sue braccia avevano avvolto il piccolo Sammy e lo avevano portato lontano dalla loro casa in fiamme.  
  
"Dean, promettimelo."  
  
"Non ci scambieremo nessuna promessa strappalacrime, Sam. Non siamo due ragazzine, non abbiamo bisogno di frasi d'effetto," la risposta gli uscì meno amara e più tagliente di quanto volesse, ma la situazione non aiutava.  
  
Dean gli volse le spalle, afferrò la bottiglia di alcool già aperta sul tavolo della cucina, e ne bevve un lungo sorso. Il rumore dei suoi stivali rimbombò per le scale, lievemente attutito dalla discussione che prese forma al piano inferiore e da tutto l'alcool che Dean si stava ingurgitando. Era quasi arrivato alla stanza che divideva con Sam quando il fratello lo raggiunse e gli afferrò il braccio, costringendolo a girarsi verso di lui. "Non è difficile solo per te." Il tono e il suo sguardo erano quasi accusatori, come se Dean gli volesse rendere la vita troppo difficile con la sua aggressività passiva. Certo, come se non fosse Dean quello che sarebbe rimasto indietro, pensando a Sam richiuso nell'inferno per l'eternità con Lucifer.  
  
"Non hai bisogno di passare la notte di fronte ad uno specchio, a cercare il tuo zen per domani?"  
  
Sam lo sbattè contro il muro con forza e Dean non riuscì a fermarlo prima, troppo sorpreso da quella reazione. Sorpreso dall'avere il suo gigante di un fratello stringerlo in una tenaglia di braccia, il viso premuto contro il suo collo, il suo respiro corto. "Sei tu il mio equilibrio." Gli venne in mente il giovane Sam, il quindicenne che si infilava nel suo letto e dormiva con lui quando papà non c'era. Il gesto, almeno, perchè il significato di quell'abbraccio, la richiesta che vi era nascosta, era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Era la disperazione,  _la stessa_ , simmetrica disperazione che provava Dean in quel momento.  
  
"Cazzate."  
  
Sam si mosse, lo continuò a spingere contro il muro quasi spezzandogli il respiro, ma le sue mani gli andarono ad incorniciare il viso.  _La solita ragazzina_ . "Credi che per me sia facile lasciarti andare? Lasciarti indietro?"  
  
Dean cercò di liberarsi, ma quando non ci riuscì, appoggiò la testa contro il muro freddo, guardando il soffitto. Le mani di Sam erano piene di calli e cicatrici, ma erano calde, rassicuranti, e Dean provò un attimo di conforto, nonostante la stupidità di quella scena imbarazzante.  
  
"Non ti sei mai fatto molti scrupoli in passato," gli sfuggì e se ne pentì subito, perchè, che cazzo, doveva  _proprio_  fare la parte della damigella abbandonata all'altare? Assurdo, patetico. Quella scintilla di rabbia gli accese il desiderio di far del male al fratello, ad impedirgli di sacrificarsi perchè, Dean era quasi rassegnato a perdere quella guerra, ma non sarebbe mai stato pronto a perdere Sammy. Facendo perno contro il petto del fratello, cercò di spingerlo via. "Che diavolo ti prende ora, Samantha?"  
  
Sam si era morso il labbro inferiore alla menzione del suo passato tradimento con Ruby, ma non lo lasciò andare. Strinse la presa e continuò a tenerlo premuto contro il muro. "Se potessi tornare indietro --"  
  
"Ma non puoi. Nessuno può. Ci stiamo muovendo verso una sola direzione, nessuna possibilità di cambiare corsia e tu stai finendo dritto all'inferno."  
  
Il resto delle sue parole, decisamente meno retorico e più sprezzante, fu inghiottito dalle labbra di Sam posate con violenza sulle proprie. Gli ci volle qualche secondo di indecisione e parecchia lingua di Sam per realizzare di essere veramente baciato dal fratello e che non era preda di una qualche illusione. Le mani che erano ancora appoggiate a palmo aperto contro il petto di Sam nel vano tentativo di liberarsi, si strinsero in pugni feroci mentre Dean spostava la testa per sottrarsi al bacio. Sam non glielo permise, le sue mani gli intrappolarono il viso, costringendolo ad accettarlo, volente o nolente. Si scostò soltanto quando Dean liberò una mano e gli tirò un pugno in faccia, facendo spostare Sam di lato istintivamente.  
  
"Che cazzo ti prende?" Le labbra di Dean stavano pulsando, ancora umide, ma niente era shockante quanto avere il proprio fratello violentarlo con un bacio. "Sam!"  
  
"Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa," sussurrò Sam, quasi con dispiacere. Il suo zigomo sinistro era rosso e l'area attorno al suo occhio stava cominciando a gonfiarsi e pulsare. Dean non si sentì minimamente in colpa, anzi, non desiderava altro che colpirlo di nuovo, fargli sentire la sua rabbia, come quella volta, ormai un anno fa, quando Sam aveva scelto Ruby senza rimpianti. Questa volta non era la rabbia a guidarlo, ma pura e semplice disperazione. "Dean, dimmi che anche tu --"  
  
Sam lo baciò di nuovo, con la stessa violenza di prima e le sue mani, questa volta, gli afferrarono i polsi, bloccando ogni tentativo di tirargli un altro pugno. Dean avrebbe potuto calciarlo, ma Sam lo spinse nuovamente contro il muro, chiedendo il permesso di attraversare l'ostacolo delle sue labbra con la lingua mentre gli intrappolava le mani sopra la testa. Lungi dal sentirsi vulnerabile e impotente, Dean mugolò con furia, ma, a metà di un insulto soffocato, aprì la bocca e lo baciò di rimando, sorprendendo se stesso per primo di quella reazione.  
  
Sam emise un gemito disperato mentre approfondiva il bacio, affamato. Il suo peso e la sua altezza erano qualcosa di straordinario, soprattutto se associato ai ricordi di Dean, dove Sam aveva le spalle spioventi, le guance piene e una zazzera da nerd sempre sugli occhi: ora il suo fratellino era ben più alto di lui, il petto e le spalle muscolose, aveva ancora un'acconciatura da femminuccia, ma c'era poco di infantile nei tratti del suo viso, a parte quando le sue fossette facevano capolino e Dean intravedeva di nuovo il piccolo Sam. Quello stesso fratellino che lo stava sovrastando e manovrandolo come volesse contro il muro.  
  
Dean gli morse il labbro inferiore quasi per ripicca, causando un gemito di dolore da parte dell'altro. Questo gesto rese il loro bacio ancora più violento, come se Dean avesse sollevato la posta, dando a Sam una spintarella nella direzione di continuarlo a girarlo come voleva, perchè, cazzo, a Dean piaceva. Tenerezza e dolcezza, in questo momento come in futuro, non erano due termini che trovavano spazio tra di loro.  _Tutto e subito_ . Doveva essere  _tutto e subito_ .  
  
Dean non si lamentò minimamente quando il fratello gli lasciò i polsi, passò le braccia sotto il suo sedere e lo sollevò letteralmente dal pavimento. Anzi, questi ne approfittò per passare le braccia attorno al collo di Sam e infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli, afferrandoli e tirandoli, in modo da manovrargli il collo di lato, pur senza riuscire a prendere il controllo del bacio.  
Fu Sam a muoverlo a suo piacimento e a trasportarlo verso la loro stanza goffamente, aprendo la porta con un calcio e chiudendola sbattendoci contro Dean, di peso.  
  
Dove prendesse questa forza, Dean non lo sapeva e nemmeno non gli interessava, visto e considerato che stava cominciando a subire gli effetti di quel trattamento violento e  _non_  nella maniera che si sarebbe aspettato. Il suo rimpianto, al momento, era di avere ancora indosso i jeans e il tessuto ruvido non era dei migliori quando si trattava di strusciarsi contro il petto sodo di Sam, in cerca di sollievo, nè sentire l'erezione del fratello contro il suo sedere, che invece era attutita, sebbene ben evidente.  
  
"Stringi le gambe," lo incitò Sam con voce rauca, continuando a baciare e mordergli le labbra. Dean lo fece senza domandare chiarimenti, le avvolse attorno alla vita di Sam mentre il fratello lo addossava contro il legno sbeccato della porta prima di liberarsi della camicia e della maglia, rimanendo nudo dalla vita in su. Senza pensarci, Dean cercò di imitarlo, con un po' più di difficoltà, facendo poi combaciare i loro petti nudi e provando una scarica di puro piacere quando questi collisero. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, facendogli scorrere le mani lungo la schiena dall'alto al basso per quanto quella scomoda posizione glielo permise, e poi piantò le unghie lì, godendosi il momento in cui i bicipidi e gli addominali di Sam si contrassero nello sforzo di sollevarlo di peso.  
  
"Cazzo," mormorò. Lo aveva visto nudo, certo, ma guardare e toccare erano due cose completamente diverse, e l'idea di essere completamente alla sua mercè e che Sam potesse fare di lui quello che voleva, gli faceva girare la testa dal desiderio. Non importava che Sam fosse suo fratello e quello che stavano facendo aveva dieci livelli di sbagliato stampato sul pacchetto, non importava perchè tutto quello che Dean voleva era che Sam lo prendesse contro la porta, senza curarsi di niente, nemmeno di tutto il casino che avrebbero fatto, con Bobby e Castiel ad ascoltarli inevitabilmente al piano inferiore.  _É la fine del mondo, baby, andiamocene con stile_ .  
  
"Ci sto arrivando," lo rimbeccò Sam mentre cominciava a lavorarsi il collo di Dean con un succhiotto. Sostenne il suo peso completamente, mentre lo spostava da contro la porta e si muoveva nella stanza, collassando poi sul suo letto vicino. Era un miracolo che non lo avessero mancato e fossero rotolati sul pavimento. Mettere su un teatrino suicida con Lucifer il giorno seguente sarebbe stato difficile, con le schiene spezzate.  
  
La superficie orizzontale era decisamente più facile da gestire e i due non persero tempo, liberandosi del resto dei vestiti a velocità lampo, lanciandoli in tutte le direzioni. Non ci fu nessuna parolina dolce quando Sam penetrò Dean, strappandogli un mezzo grido di dolore, nessuna tenerezza quando si spinse dentro di lui per tutta la sua lunghezza, anche se lentamente, mentre baciava ogni centimetro del viso di Dean a mo' di scusa per la poca preparazione che gli aveva concesso. Probabilmente Dean non l'avrebbe nemmeno voluta, considerato che in quel momento ogni suo senso era ottenebrato dal desiderio, quasi primordiale, di essere scopato da Sam. C'era una vocina, nella sua mente, che gli stava gridando che tutto questo era troppo,  _troppo_ , ma a Dean non importava. Ogni cosa - la fine incombente, l'apocalisse, Lucifer - aveva perso il suo significato, ingoiata dalle spinte di Sam, i suoi grugniti, i suoi baci. Il dolore era parte di tutto questo, era parte di quello che faceva sentire vivo Dean e sì, avere i segni delle mani di Sam, della sua bocca e del suo passaggio, soddisfava il suo desiderio di portare una parte tangibile, fisica, di quei ricordi sulla pelle, anche quando Sam lo avrebbe lasciato.  
  
Quando Sam venne, avvolse una mano attorno alla sua erezione, muovendola su e giù, sussurrandogli sconcezze alternate a baci e Dean si lasciò sfuggire un ansito ben poco maschile, prima di collassare, sentendosi finalmente in pace, con Sammy tra le sue braccia, in lui, e la sua presenza, la sua falsa promessa di un futuro, a spingerlo fino all'orgasmo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
C'era una cicatrice, proprio sulla mandibola di Dean, un piccolo taglio in rilievo, così piccolo che soltanto le dita di Sam, sfiorando quella zona ripetutamente, riuscirono ad identificare. Non era niente in confronto al resto delle sue cicatrici, ma Sam sembrò esserne quasi ipnotizzato e continuò a tracciarla su e giù.  
  
Dean si sistemò meglio nello spazio del suo braccio, posando l'orecchio in corrispondenza della sua spalla, e godendosi quella piccola carezza e il calore del corpo caldo premuto contro di lui. Quando Sam lo aveva attirato a sè, sopra le lenzuola sporche, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio, Dean non si era sorpreso: non era un mistero che Sam fosse una femminuccia e se proprio voleva riservargli qualche coccola post-orgasmo, Dean poteva accettarla, solo perchè l'idea di muoversi gli era estranea, considerato che i suoi muscoli dolevano come se fosse stato sbattuto contro il muro da un poltergeist arrabbiato. Beh, per amore del vero,  _era_  stato sbattuto contro una parete.  
  
Dean tenne gli occhi chiusi, riposandosi, pretendendo che quella fosse una notte come un'altra e che Crowley non stesse rifornendo Bobby di una tanica di sangue demoniaco in vista del giorno successivo.  
  
La stanza era avvolta nel silenzio. Non c'era più il senso di urgenza, di violenza, che li aveva visti saltarsi addosso. C'era solo silenzio, buio e calma.  
  
Fu Sam a parlare per primo. "Chissà se papà lo avesse visto."  
  
Riscosso dai suoi pensieri e dalla sua illusione, Dean ci mise qualche secondo a decidere di rispondere alla domanda senza senso di Sam. "Visto cosa?"  
  
"Come ti guardavo."  
  
Dean si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi, anzi, li serrò, cercando di cancellare dalla mente quello che Sam aveva appena detto e anche l'idea di papà che sapesse qualcosa del genere (e come sarebbero finiti i suoi figli). Bel modo di prendersi cura di suo fratello minore. Si rifiutò di lasciare che il verme del senso di colpa rovinasse un momento dedito al loro addio.  
  
"Non ora, Sam."  
  
"Se non ora, quando? Domani, prima di dire di sì a Lucifer?"  
  
Dean strusciò il viso contro la pelle di Sam, per un attimo perso nel suo odore, poi sollevò il capo, coinvolgendolo in un bacio. Sam ricambiò immediatamente, tacendo, e rimasero a baciarsi fino a quando la stanchezza non fece chiudere loro gli occhi e abbandonarsi al sonno.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
  
 _"Sam, finiscila."  
  
"Ma Deeeeean!"  
  
"Sto cercando di concentrarmi, Sammy!" Dean continua a guardare attraverso il mirino la lattina di coca cola sul muretto. Spara e la lattina cade per terra. Dean alza le mani al cielo, finalmente girandosi verso il fratellino. "Sono o non sono Batman?"  
  
Sam sbuffa, anche se divertito. Gli porge il suo libro. "Ora mi puoi interrogare?"  
  
Dean si siede sul gradino, appoggia il fucile per terra e afferra il libro. "Che materia?"  
  
Sam si sporge, spingendo il libro da parte ma senza lasciarlo andare, come fosse il loro anello di congiunzione. Le sue labbra premono contro quelle di Dean, lisce, morbide, in un bacio casto.  
  
Le dita di Dean lasciano la presa del libro e questo cade, rotolando per i gradini, fino a fermarsi, a faccia in giù. "Sam?"  
  
Il Sam quindicenne gli afferra il mento, sollevandolo verso di sè. "Nessuno qui sa che siamo fratelli," torna a baciarlo, lento ed esasperante.  
  
Sam aveva preso la sua prima C all'interrogazione. Era tornato nella camera del motel con quella notizia, poi lo aveva spinto contro lo stipite della porta e lo aveva baciato, in piena luce del giorno.  
  
  
  
Strano. Dean ricorda questo non fosse mai accaduto. Aveva passato il pomeriggio a sparare, Sam era rimasto seduto a studiare e lanciargli qualche occhiata di sottecchi e quando il cielo si era imbrunito, si erano avviati in citta’ per un gelato.  
  
Dean accarezza il volante, quasi decidendo di fermarsi, scendere dalla macchina e protestare contro quel falso ricordo al bordo della strada. Non lo fa, ma osserva. In questa illusione vede un bacio che non c’è mai stato, che forse è sbagliato, ma vede anche due adolescenti che stanno bene insieme. E sarebbe dovuta andare così._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
"Ultimo giorno sulla Terra e ti sei scopato tuo fratello? Bel lavoro, Sammy."  
  
Sam osserva le sue labbra aprirsi e chiudere, formulare quella domanda e poi fermarsi in un ghigno.  _Non sono le sue labbra._  La sua pelle prende fuoco, il lezzo di carne bruciata gli invade le narici, ma Sam si costringe a non rimettere. Non ha niente nello stomaco,  _non ha uno stomaco_ , e non c'è motivo di dare soddisfazioni a Lucifer. É tutto incorpeo all'inferno.  
  
"Mi domando come mai tu non ti sia dato una mossa prima," continua Lucifer, ancora parlando indossando il suo volto. "Voglio dire, con Dean sotto mano, me lo sarei fatto ogni giorno dalla pubertà  _fino_ alla fine del mondo." Scuote la testa, pensa di essere divertente, ma il Diavolo è solo noioso. O forse è Sam a non poterne più delle battute eterne di Lucifer. Questi sembra deluso dalla carenza di risposta in Sam, torna ad indossare il suo stesso viso. "Si sta facendo conversazione, Sammy. Non vorrai finire come Michael?"  
  
Michael. Sam lo vede con la coda nell'occhio, perennemente circondato dalle fiamme, con il suo corpo fatto di Grazia, che cerca di uscire dalla Gabbia, che grida a suo Padre, e che non riesce ancora a credere che lui, il Prediletto, sia condannato per l'eternità. Deve essere difficile quando cresci come il bullo del parco giochi e poi ti rubano tutti i giocattoli.  
L'unico messo peggio, lì, è Adam. Da quando è caduto, non si è mosso, fermo nel suo inferno a guardare il resto dei presenti con occhi morti privi di pupille, la sua anima e la sua essenza in fiamme. Non gli è rimasto niente. Morto, risorto e condannato a dividere una cella infernale con l'arcangelo che gli ha mentito, il Diavolo in persona e un fratellastro perduto. Ecco, quello che accomuna Adam e Michael: l'impossibilità di andare oltre la realtà e di vedere solo una parte del tutto.  
  
Alla fine, ci sono solo Sam e Lucifer. Per Lucifer la Gabbia è probabilmente niente, essendo il Diavolo, mentre Sam oscilla tra la lucidità e la pazzia. Ha trovato qualcosa che l'inferno non può portargli via: uno è Lucifer stesso, che, strano a dirsi, è l'appiglio alla sua sanità mentale, in quanto parte integrante di quella prigione, e l'altro è, ovviamente, Dean.  
  
C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questo. Sam non dovrebbe essere in grado di ricordare Dean. Dovrebbe essere nello stesso stato di Adam, perso nelle fiamme e nella tortura. Invece, la Gabbia, su di lui, ha un effetto diverso e Dean è ovunque, in ogni punto della sua anima (niente corpo, niente cellule) e della sua mente. E Lucifer stesso cambia il suo aspetto per prendere quello di Dean, per cercargli di fargli vedere quello che Sam si è perso in quasi trent'anni della sua vita. Certe volte, quando la sua anima brucia, Sam allunga una mano, tocca il viso di Dean, cerca il suo bacio, il suo aiuto, ma è solo un'illusione, Lucifer che gioca.  
  
"Su, Sammy, non ti abbattere," Lucifer torna ad essere sé stesso. "Sei decisamente meno noioso del mio adorato fratellone." Michael continua a gridare in enochiano, la luce della sua Grazia è accecante, ma il suo potere è nullo. Lucifer è decisamente annoiato. Il suo viso torna ad essere Dean, il viso distrutto dai suoi pugni. "Forse avrei dovuto fare altro con il  _tuo_  fratellone, invece che picchiarlo." Il viso di Dean torna ad essere senza ferite, liscio, senza un filo di barba. Gli fa l'occhiolino, sorride, si lecca le labbra e si sporge verso Sam. "Avrei dovuto avere i miei sette minuti in paradiso contro l'Impala." Gli sussurra all'orecchio. Sam si scosta, un sentimento simile alla rabbia gli incendia l'anima. La forma delle sue emozioni è fuori controllo, nessuna coscienza, e tutto è allo stato puro. La rabbia lo consuma, riesce a penetrare dove l'inferno non è riuscito, e per un attimo il ricordo di Dean traballa, si confonde. "Lo avrei fatto gridare, Sammy," continua Lucifer, divertito di aver risvegliato una sua reazione. "E ti avrei fatto vedere e provare tutto. Ci saremmo divisi Dean per l'eternità, eh? Beh,  _io_  me lo sarei goduto. Tu? Magari nel pieno della mia magnamità ti avrei fatto divertire con Dean. Ogni tanto. Come ricompensa per avermi detto di sì."  
  
Sam si allontana, seguito dalla risata di Lucifer. La Gabbia è infinita, una prigione fatta di mura e sbarre intangibili, di cui si sente la presenza solo quando uno di loro cerca di fuggire: teoricamente Sam potrebbe camminare nelle fiamme per l'eternità, che bella metafora.  
  
Tutto si ferma.  
  
Sam sta guardando quello che sembra un frattale, affascinato. In quel frattale c'è la faccia di Dean, replicata all'infinito, in tutte le sue età, in tutti i suoi possibili angoli ed espressioni, mentre Sam si avvicina per osservarla meglio, il frattale comincia a muoversi.  _Non è Dean._  
  
Una mano appare dal nulla, luminosa come la Grazia di Michael, e afferra Sam. La Gabbia cambia forma, scompare, riappare, si trasforma, si chiude in sè, esplode.  
  
E Sam si sveglia.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
 _Lo ha fatto.  
  
Si è voltato.  
  
Il serpente di un'illusione ha strisciato nella sua mente: Dean afferra il volante con entrambe le mani, cercando rassicurazione, ma si distrae ancora una volta, perchè il quindicenne Sam che ha visto con la coda dell'occhio è diventato il diciassettenne Sam che esce dalla porta del motel, lasciandosi alle spalle Dean e papà. Questa volta, però, Sam esce nel vialetto con lo zaino in spalla, si ferma, calcia una lattina, poi torna indietro e chiede a Dean di andare con lui a Stanford.  
  
  
Dean ferma la macchina. Non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma non riesce ad impedirselo. Guarda il suo giovane se stesso indeciso sul da farsi, se andare con Sam o rimanere con papà.  
  
Il suo piede preme sulla frizione, le dita attorno alla chiave, pronte a girarla e ripartire.  
  
Sam non gli ha chiesto di andare con lui. Lo ha lasciato indietro. Dean lo sa, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
Gira la chiave. Torna a fissare la strada di fronte a lui, pronto per ripartire e non crogiolarsi nelle sue illusioni. Cos'è poi un'illusione? Che male può fare?  
  
Dean tentenna e vede se stesso dare una pacca al braccio del fratello, chiamarlo affettuosamente 'puttana' e seguirlo.  
  
Dean compie la sua scelta. Lascia la presa sulla chiave e apre la portiera._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
Quando Sam aprì gli occhi, vide il volto di Castiel sopra di lui.  
  
Sam cercò di chiamarlo, chiedergli che cosa stesse facendo esattamente, guardandolo dall'alto e stando in silenzio con quell'espressione grave, ma quando aprì la bocca per parlare, sentì la sua lingua arrotolata, inutile, riarsa. Gli occhi gli stavano bruciando, il viso di Castiel si stava confondendo in uno spettro di luci e nebbia ed era difficile distinguerlo dal resto della stanza.  
  
"Sam, ascoltami."  
  
Che stava succedendo? Sam ebbe l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato e di  _'mancantÉ_ , ma non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di che cosa fosse. Cercò di concentrarsi, di afferrare i pensieri e analizzarli, invece di rimanere passivo sotto la pressa della confusione, e quando finalmente si rese conto di  _chi mancasse_ , l'aria gli sparì improvvisamente dai polmoni. Si girò, la schiena strusciò contro il pavimento duro, ma i suoi muscoli dolevano e lo tennero fermo in una posizione di tortura, senza riuscire a sollevarsi e mettersi seduto come avrebbe voluto. Il  _solo_  pensiero di muoversi era inconcepibile, ma aveva assoluto bisogno di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo, di esplorare la stanza e di cercare il fratello.  
  
Dov'era Dean?  
  
"Sam!" Castiel tornò davanti ai suoi occhi. Sam non si era mosso di un centimetro, erano le mani di Castiel ad averlo scosso per attirare la sua attenzione e la sua testa cominciò a girare persino per quello stupido, anche se brusco, movimento.  
  
Il corpo di Sam si bloccò, il sangue gli si congelò nelle vene. Il ricordo del viso di Dean pieno di sangue, distrutto dai pugni, cosparso di ematomi così pronunciati che erano a malapena distinguibili i suoi tratti lo colpì e affondò ogni altra preoccupazione.  
  
"Dean!" Quel grido - che  _doveva_  essere un grido, ma in realtà gli uscì qualcosa come un sussurro rauco - lo convinse a mettersi a sedere, disperato. "Dean!"  
  
"Idiota, che stai facendo?" Bobby si inginocchiò accanto a Castiel. "Dovevi proprio svegliarlo di colpo?"  
  
"Dean?" Sam afferrò la giacca di Bobby con forza, scuotendolo. Il cappello da baseball dell'uomo cadde per terra, ma questi lo ignorò. Il solo nominare suo fratello aveva fatto passare un'ombra di dispiacere nel volto del cacciatore più anziano e Sam aveva bisogno di sapere perchè, che cosa fosse successo, che cos'avesse fatto Dean per riportarlo indietro. Gli eventi di Stull Cemetery si riproposero nella sua mente, netti e chiari come se fossero accaduti solo qualche ora prima, e il terrore di quello che ne era stato di Dean dopo la caduta nella Gabbia lo fece diventare quasi erratic. "Dean?"  
  
"Ragazzo, calmati," il viso di Bobby si era accartocciato per la preoccupazione.  
  
"Dov'è?"  
  
Castiel girò il capo, a lato, e Sam seguì la traiettoria con lo sguardo e l'intero mondo si piegò in se stesso. Le sue gambe erano troppo deboli per reggere il suo peso, quindi, invece di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere il letto, gattonò come un bambino. Castiel e Bobby non fecero nulla per fermarlo, anche se Bobby cercò di aiutarlo, e Sam lo rifiutò.  
  
Dean era sdraiato sul letto, il suo viso era sgonfio, perfetto, le labbra intatte, la pelle priva di macchie di sangue, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Sam gli passò una mano sulla guancia, sussurrando il suo nome. La pelle era gelida. Nessun battito, ma Dean stava respirando, pian piano.  
  
Non stava dormendo, Sam conosceva benissimo il ritmo del suo respiro addormentato, avendo condiviso con lui notti e notti in squallidi motel, i loro letti a due passi l'uno dall'altro, a volte dividendo lo spazio di un respiro in brande troppo piccole.  
  
"Lucifer?" domandò Sam. La sua ultima speranza. "Lucifer?"  
  
Una mano si posò sulla spalla e la voce di Castiel frantumò le sue speranze. "Non sei più nella Gabbia, Sam."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Il limbo era la sua nuova prigione: non aveva la compagnia di Lucifer, Michael o Adam, non era sottoposto a nessuna tortura, ma era cento volte peggio della Gabbia. Con la poca sanità rimasta, lì poteva distinguere due realtà profondamente diverse, ma ora, vivere  _questo_  presente lo faceva sentire male.  
  
Bobby lo costrinse a mangiare e a bere, a varie riprese, a volte cacciandogli il cibo con forza in bocca. Mangiare era l'ultima cosa che Sam voleva fare, visto e considerato che ogni boccone gli riportava alla mente il suo tempo nella Gabbia e la mancanza di Dean.  
  
Uscì fuori da quel girone infernale solo per chiedere spiegazioni, per la prima volta muovendosi dal capezzale di Dean, rubando qualche minuto delle sue attenzioni al fratello.  
  
"Che cos'è successo?"  
  
Bobby si sistemò il cappello, calcandoselo in testa. Si appoggiò al tavolo a braccia conserte, mentre Sam si sedette sull'unica sedia presente nella panic room. Era passato qualche giorno da quando era 'resuscitato', ma gli ci era voluto un po' prima di farsi domande che in precedenza gli sarebbero sorte spontanee. Forse aveva qualcosa a che fare con Castiel che lo aveva messo a dormire, facendolo cadere in un sonno senza sogni per lunghe ore.  
Sam era rimasto nella Gabbia da poco più di un mese, ma a dispetto di questo, il suo corpo era rimasto identico a quando era saltato nel portale. Peccato che i suoi muscoli e le sue forze non fossero nello stesso stato.  
  
"Che cosa ricordi?"  
  
Pur avendo tenuto in conto la necessità di rimettere insieme ricordi contraddittori su Stull Cemetery, questo semplice gesto gli faceva fisicamente male, come se ogni parte del suo corpo stesse soffrendo per quella perdita. Ricordava l'esatta sequenza di quel giorno maledetto, di come aveva preso a pugni il volto di Dean che solo la notte prima aveva sfiorato con le sue mani e le sue labbra, ricordava come Lucifer aveva ucciso Bobby e Castiel e come Sam non era riuscito a prendere possesso della sua stessa mente.  
  
"Ricordo di colpire Dean -- Lucifer lo colpisce," si corresse. "E tu e Castiel siete morti... Lucifer ha fatto saltare in aria Cas e ti ha spezzato il collo." Cercò di ricordare altro a parte l'ultimo sguardo rivolto a Dean, ma non c'era altro nei suoi ricordi, solo una caduta libera, le braccia di Adam, e l'inferno.  
  
"Castiel ti ha riportato qui," rispose Bobby. "Dopo che il Grande Uomo lassù si è degnato di sistemare il casino che ha combinato il suo esercito di scimmie alate. Ci ha riportato in vita, io e l'angioletto nerd."  
  
In condizioni normali Sam gli avrebbe chiesto come avesse potuto Castiel, un semplice angelo, a portarlo fuori dalla Gabbia, o ulteriori spiegazioni, ma al momento gli stava passando altro per la testa. "Dean?" Sam non riusciva a capire. "Che è successo a Dean?"  
  
Bobby apparì arrabbiato, per una volta, esitò prima di rispondere, come se la reazione di Sam lo preoccupasse. Infine sputò un nome, con tutto il disprezzo possibile. "Crowley."  


 

 

  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
 _Dean apre la porta quasi con timore, ancora indeciso se voltarsi e tornare dalla sua bambina. La casa è avvolta dalla luce, ma nessuno è in vista.  
  
"Dean!" Sam lo accoglie baciandolo. Indossa un completo e una cravatta rossa, slacciata e leggermente stropicciata. Non è il Sam quindicenne o diciassettenne che Dean ricorda. Sam è adulto, molto simile al Sam del presente, anche se c'è qualcosa in lui di diverso.  
  
"Sammy?"  
  
Il fratello lo stringe a sè, facendo combaciare le loro fronti. "Finalmente sei tornato! Com'è andato il lavoro?"  
  
Dean lo guarda, confuso. Le sue mani odorano d'olio e Dean si sente improvvisamente stanco, come se avesse passato l'intera giornata a lavorare per davvero. "La Camaro è quasi pronta," si sorprende a rispondere. Improvvisamente gli viene in mente che Greg è passato dal suo garage, ispezionando quella bellezza di Camaro e chiedendo a Dean quando avrebbe potuto guidarla. "Sto aspettando i pezzi che ho ordinato. Tu, com'è andata in tribunale? Fatto condannare qualche criminale?"  
  
Sam ride e il suo viso si trasfigura, felice. Dov'è la malinconia, il senso di colpa? C'è solo felicità. C'è solo luce in questa illusione.  
Non capisce questo mondo, ma è felice di lasciarsi coinvolgere in quel gioco di ruolo, in quella vita a lieto fine dove lui è un meccanico e Sam un avvocato e vivono insieme, perchè Sam ha scelto lui tanti anni prima, chiedendogli di seguirlo a Stanford, Dean lo ha fatto, hanno vissuto per qualche mese in un monolocale privo di riscaldamento, prima di comprare il loro appartamento. La vita che Sam voleva e che condivide con Dean.  
  
"Ti porto fuori a cena per festeggiare e ti racconto tutto," risponde Sam. "Tacos. Che dici?"  
  
Dean si ferma, il 'sì, certo' è sulla punta della lingua, ma combatte contro l'istinto di vocalizzarlo. C'è qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato, come se Dean stesse osservando una foto sbiadita: i contorni della realtà sono confusi e Dean vorrebbe davvero credere che questo quadretto perfetto sia normale, ma_  il suo istinto gli suggerisce il contrario _.  
  
"Dean?" Sam aspetta una sua risposta. "C'è qualcosa che non va?"  
  
Scuote la testa in segno di diniego. Troppe ore di lavoro, un lungo week end alle spalle passato a rotolarsi a letto bevendo birra, guardando film alla tv e osservando Sam cercare di mettersi in pari con la mole di lavoro che gli avevano assegnato dallo studio legale.  
  
"Tacos e apple pie."  
  
Sam sbuffa divertito. "Il solito."  
  
La sensazione di essere nel posto sbagliato non va via, rimane, si sedimenta e quando Dean scorge dalla finestra la Chevelle parcheggiata sul vialetto, il sospetto si acuisce. "Dov'è l'Impala?"  
  
Sam lo guarda incredulo, poi gli rivolge un sorriso triste. "Papà ha l'Impala, Dean. L'ha sempre avuta lui," lo guarda preoccupato. "Va tutto bene? Forza, prima di uscire ti faccio un massaggio." Lo conduce via, ma il fantasma di un rimpianto segue Dean fino alla camera da letto. Lo dimentica per qualche ora, sotto le mani di Sam sente la tensione sciogliersi e l'accettazione ad allegerirgli il peso della colpa. Infine, quando non ce la fa più, scatta in piedi, fugge dallo sguardo sconcertato di Sam e corre fuori dalla stanza. Quel mondo crolla, gli si chiude addosso e Dean cerca l'Impala, senza successo._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
  
"Non posso -"  
  
"Sam -"  
  
"Non posso crederci, Bobby, non posso crederci. Dopo tutto quello che ci è successo, dopo tutto quello che -" gli mancarono le parole. "Non posso crederci," ripetè incredulo. Tutto questo non aveva senso.  _Dean era un idiota_.  
  
Doveva averlo detto a voce alta, perchè Bobby sbuffò e annuì. "Un vero idiota."  
  
"Perchè, Bobby? Perchè Dean è stato così idiota da fare un patto con Crowley?" Non che Crowley potesse molto d'aiuto nel liberare Sam dalla Gabbia, non quando l'estrazione avrebbe richiesto di aprire la porta momentaneamente anche a Lucifer e rischiare così che ne uscisse anche lui. "Che cosa gli ha dato? La sua anima, di nuovo?"  
  
Bobby lo sorprese scuotendo la testa in diniego. "Quando sei caduto nella Gabbia, il portale si è chiuso e gli anelli dei quattro cavalieri sembrava avessero perso ogni effetto. Dean li ha nascosti, separati in posti diversi." Bobby sospirò e guardò Sam con lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando si erano separati a Chicago, prima che Sam andasse a dire di sì a Lucifer. "Dopo che tu sei caduto nella Gabbia, Dean -" si fermò, appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, quasi a sostenersi. "Dean non si è preso gran cura di sè."  
  
Il che era una perifrasi per indicare che Dean era andato completamente fuori dai binari. Sam ricordava benissimo in che stato fosse quando Dean era morto per saldare il suo debito come ricordava la determinazione di Dean nel non lasciarlo morire da solo a Stull Cemetery. "Mi aveva promesso sarebbe andato da Lisa. A cominciare una nuova vita, lontano dalle cacce." Non aveva creduto che Dean lo avrebbe mai fatto - gettarsi tutto alle spalle, seppellire il suo passato da cacciatore - se non per Lisa e Ben.  
  
"Non è mai arrivato in Ohio," rispose Bobby. "Crowley lo ha trovato prima, in un bar a Tucson, ubriaco e avvelenato da un djinn." La voce si era fatta tagliente, vibrante di rabbia repressa. "Quel bastardo gli ha offerto di cancellare il suo dolore in cambio dell'ubicazione dei quattro anelli. L'idiota ha detto di sì e ora gioca a fare la bella addormentata."  
  
"Dean non avrebbe --" Non si sarebbe arreso. Non così. Si bloccò prima di terminare la frase, ricordando lo sguardo sconfitto di Dean e quanto fosse amara la disperazione. "Non avrebbe dovuto. Non - Dov'era Castiel?  _Dov'è adesso?_  Non poteva impedire che Dean finisse in questo casino? Non può spezzare il contratto?  _Non può fare qualcosa?_ "  
  
"Lo sceriffo del Paradiso ha apparentemente cose più importanti a cui pensare."  
  
"Questa non è la verità."  
  
I due si voltarono, trovando Castiel in piedi accanto al letto di Dean. Sam scattò in piedi così velocemente che gli girò la testa. "Perchè non hai fatto nulla per Dean?" lo accusò.  
  
La fronte di Castiel si aggrottò. “Dean ha firmato un contratto con un demone. Nemmeno un angelo può dissolverlo. Ma ho rintracciato Crowley.”  
  
“Dimmi che l'hai ucciso.”  
  
“Se lo avessi fatto, non avresti più riavuto Dean.”  
  
“Smettila con queste frasi criptiche!” Le sue mani afferrarono i lembi del trench. Aveva invidiato il rapporto che c'era tra Dean e Castiel, o meglio, ne era stato geloso per un periodo, com'era stato geloso di vedere qualcuno avvicinarsi troppo al fratello. Dean non era una persona che si fidava facilmente, ma Castiel si era guadagnato quel privilegio, combattendo con loro fianco a fianco. Sam lo considerava parte della loro famiglia disfunzionale, parte di quel qualcosa di sano nella loro vita marcia, ma, guardando l'angelo di fronte a sÉ sputare mezze frasi, stoico, mentre Dean era sul letto, quasi in coma, come conseguenza di un accordo con un demone... riempiva Sam di una rabbia incontrollabile.  
  
“Sam -” Bobby gli posò una mano sulla spalla, cercando invano di calmarlo. “Lascialo parlare.”  
  
Il cacciatore lasciò la presa, a malincuore, ma in attesa di una spiegazione. “Avanti, Cas.”  
  
L'angelo non si era scomposto minimamente, si mise le mani in tasca, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alla figura coricata di Dean, prima di tornare a degnare della sua attenzione Sam. “Crowley ha dato a Dean quello che sembra essere un dono. O almeno, è così che Crowley lo ha chiamato.”  
  
“Che cosa gli ha fatto, Cas?”  
  
“La mente di Dean era debole quando Crowley vi ha acceduto. Il veleno del djinn ha indebolito le sue difese, coadiuvato dall'alcool che Dean aveva bevuto quella notte,” spiegò Castiel. “Crowley ha offerto a Dean di togliergli il peso del suo dolore e con il suo consenso è entrato nel santuario della sua mente, creandogli un limbo dove ogni lutto e ogni tragedia è stata annullata.”  
  
“Gli sta facendo vivere un'illusione,” aggiunse Bobby. “Miriadi di illusioni. Come se avesse schiacciato il tasto rewind e lo avesse intrappolato in un'illusione eterna fatta di sogni e falsi ricordi. Un 'Rincomincio da capo' infinito.”  
  
“Il subconscio di Dean ha cercato di combattere questa invasione, di separare le realtà dalle illusioni, ma Crowley è penetrato nella sua mente come un virus. Come un parassita, il virus si è impiantato e si è attaccato al subconscio di Dean, nutrendosi di ogni sua resistenza e attaccandolo a sua volta, spingendosi sempre più in profondità nella sua mente,” continuò Castiel. “Gli sta creando il suo paradiso perfetto e ogni volta che Dean lo accetta, smettendo di dubitare dell'illusione, si immerge sempre di più negli abissi della sua stessa mente, rendendo sempre più difficile il suo risveglio.”  
  
“Come un fottuto djinn,” imprecò Bobby. "Ma più potente."  
  
Sam boccheggiò, deglutì. “Cas, tu puoi entrare nei sogni di Dean...”  
  
“É così che ho visto che cos'è accaduto a Dean ma ora,” Castiel scosse la testa. “Ora Dean si sta addentrando dove io non lo posso raggiungere. Si sta dirigendo verso un punto di non ritorno, Sam.”  
  
Sam strinse i pugni.  _Nessuno gli avrebbe portato via Dean. Nessuno._  “Che cosa devo fare?”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
  
 _“Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose,” Dean si lamenta, massaggiandosi la schiena dopo essere stato sbattuto contro il muro da un fantasma. Dio, quanto odia i fantasmi. Maledetti piccoli stronzi.  
  
Sam gli tende la mano dopo aver appoggiato il fucile caricato a sale contro la lapide più vicina. I suoi jeans sono pieni di terra, fango e melma, inzuppati di pioggia e costellati di tagli di stoffa, in corrispondenza di macchie di sangue fresco. “Dai, andiamocene di qui.”  
  
“Ho bisogno di una birra e una doccia,” Dean è nella sua stessa condizione, anche se forse addirittura più sporco. Sì, una doccia sembra quasi un sogno. Afferra la mano del fratello e si tira in piedi. “Il prossimo fantasma lo lasciamo a quello schizzinoso di Rufus. Sempre i casi migliori gli passa Bobby! Il bastardo è in California, non a gelarsi il culo in Pennsylvania con noi.” Fa per recuperare chiavi della sua bambina dalla tasca della giacca, ma la mano di Sam ancora lo blocca. Lo attira contro di sé e Dean si dimena tra le sue braccia. “Che fai?”  
  
La risposta è abbastanza ovvia. Non è la prima volta che Sam gli toglie il fiato con uno dei suoi baci, fatti apposta per fargli girare la testa, piegare le ginocchia e fargli dimenticare quanto sia stata schifosa la giornata. Non l'avrebbe scambiata per nient'altro al mondo, però, se Sam la faceva concludere così.  
  
Una delle mani gelide di Sam si intrufola sotto la sua maglia e gli accarezza la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire. “Samantha, aspettare di essere in motel, magari?”  
  
Sam gli posa l'altra mano sul fianco, tenendolo stretto mentre gli mordicchia il collo. La pioggia batte contro di loro e Dean ha l'impressione di essere bagnato anche nelle mutande. “Non puoi proprio evitarti di farti sbattere contro un muro da ogni fantasma che incontriamo? Non so come tu faccia ad essere tanto fortunato da non avere ogni volta qualche osso rotto.” I capelli di Sam sgocciolavano contro la sua guancia, ormai decisamente ghiacciata. “E vuoi davvero prendere l'Impala e rovinare i sedili di pelle?”  
  
“Non essere idiota, Sam, ho una coperta nel bagagliaio, di certo non voglio -”  
  
Sam sbuffa contro la sua pelle, un alone caldo gli solletica il collo e il lobo dell'orecchio. La mana si muove su e giù per la schiena. “Ma,” bacio “lo fai apposta” bacio “a fare finta di niente?” lo coinvolge in un bacio più profondo mentre lo attira contro di sé, facendogli sentire la sua erezione contro la gamba.  
  
“Cripta,” boccheggia Dean. “Niente sesso sotto la pioggia.”  
  
Devono essere uno spettacolo ridicolo, loro due, ad inciampare nei loro stessi piedi mentre si dirigono verso la cripta più vicina, chiudendosi la grata alle spalle. Sam fa sedere Dean sul sarcofago di pietra gelata e incisa da parole in latino a cui nessuno dei due presta attenzione. _  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
  
"E ora che cosa volete?" La voce di Crowley era estremamente annoiata, strascicata, e Bobby dovette bloccare Sam prima che questi gli saltasse addosso e lo strangolasse a mani nude. "Oh, Samuel,” non sembrò nemmeno sorpreso. “Com'è andato il soggiorno nella Gabbia? Ti sei fatto qualche nuovo amichetto?"  
  
"Che cosa gli hai fatto?!"  
  
"Elabora, Sam," sospirò, annoiato. "E richiama il cane da guardia." Castiel era ancora alle sue spalle, fermo nella posizione originaria con cui era apparso pochi secondi prima, con Crowley. Gli ci erano voluti solo due minuti, da quando era scomparso dopo la loro chiacchierata, ed era tornato con il demone tenuto per il braccio.  
  
"Che cos'hai fatto a Dean?"  
  
Crowley alzò le mani, esibendo un'espressione divertita. "Io? Io non ho fatto proprio niente."  
  
"Oh davvero?" interloquì Bobby. "E la bella addormentata?"  
  
"Non ha morso nessuna mela avvelenata," rispose Crowley, ancora più annoiato. "L'angioletto non vel'ha detto? Dean-o e io abbiamo fatto un patto e non guardarmi come se ti avessi ucciso il cucciolo, Sam.  _Gli ho fatto un favore._  Dovresti ringraziarmi.”  
  
“RINGRAZIARTI? Mio fratello non si sveglia e ogni minuto che passa si assottigliano le speranze di riaverlo indietro! Ringraziarti per cosa? Per averci fottuto un'altra volta?”  
  
Crowley fece una smorfia di disappunto, si allontanò da Castiel, e sotto lo sguardo vigile dell'angelo si versò un bicchiere di Craig. “Certo, non potevo immaginare che il vostro angelo avrebbe trovato un modo per salvarti dalla Gabbia. Senza aprirla a Lucifer o Michael, sono impressionato.” Solleva il bicchiere, in un cin cin silenzioso, in direzione di Castiel. “Dean mi sembrava un miserabile idiota e ho pensato che dopotutto è anche merito suo se Lucifer è chiuso sotto chiave, quindi gli offerto un piccolo dono.”  
  
“In cambio degli anelli,” lo contraddisse Bobby.  
  
“Beh, Robert, non puoi pretendere che un uomo d'affari agisca gratis.”  
  
“Risveglialo,” Sam non si stupì del tono di preghiera con cui gli uscì quell'unica parola.  
  
Crowley sorseggiò un sorso del suo alcool, poi, scosse la testa. “Non funziona così, Sam. Dean si è voltato.”  
  
“Che cos-”  
  
“Mai sentito la favola di Orfeo e Euridice?” Sam annuì, distrattamente. Certo, il musico amato dagli dei che aveva perso la sua amata e che per riportarla in vita era andato nell'Aldilà. Aveva ottenuto dai Signori dell'Inferno di riavere Euridice con sé, ma se, durante il viaggio di ritorno Orfeo si fosse voltato, cercando di scorgere l'anima di Euridice, l'avrebbe persa per sempre. Ovviamente era quello che era successo. “Dean è in un limbo, non sente niente, non soffre, non pensa. Segue una strada che crede lo conduca ad una meta. Qualsiasi meta. Alla fine della strada c'è la felicità, la pace. Ci sei tu.” Crowley ghignò, quasi lo trovasse un grande, sadico, scherzo cosmico. Sam avrebbe voluto cancellare quel sorriso maligno riempiendogli la bocca di sale, ma si trattenne. “Ma la strada attraversa una landa di illusioni e ricordi distorti. Se Dean si ferma, terminando il suo viaggio, attirato da una delle illusioni, perde la strada e perde sé stesso. Dean lo ha fatto. Si è voltato. Ha tentennato e ora ha perso la strada. Le illusioni gli salteranno addosso, lo soverchieranno, gli strapperanno via ogni traccia di sé stesso, ogni volta che Dean le accetta, queste diventano sempre più forti, acquisteranno la forma della realtà ai suoi occhi. Dean non tornerà più indietro e continuerà a vivere in quel limbo. Fino a quando il suo corpo non morirà.”  
  
Le sue mani lo avevano toccato, avevano iniziato un contatto a cui Sam aveva anelato da sempre, anche se il più delle volte lo aveva represso, sentendosi un verme nel desiderare il fratello maggiore  _in quei termini_. Le sue mani lo avevano tenuto stretto, lo avevano accarezzato, lo avevano preparato. Sam lo aveva baciato, lo aveva avuto, si era annullato in lui.  
  
Se tutto quello fosse successo anni prima, Sam si sarebbe portato quel ricordo come un fantasma, gli avrebbe plagiato ogni momento trascorso con Dean, costringendolo a sopportare il peso del senso di colpa. Dopo quello che era successo con gli angeli, Lucifer e l'apocalisse, Sam aveva imparato che  _niente_  era da rimpiangere, se Dean era coinvolto, che ogni momento che non fosse dolore doveva essere custodito come fosse un tesoro prezioso, perchè perderlo era fin troppo facile.  
  
Dean era sempre stato il centro della sua esistenza, era stato molto più di un fratello maggiore. E ora, o meglio prima, quando Sam gli aveva detto addio, era diventato anche qualcosa di più, di diverso, di ancora più  _suo_. Il suo ultimo bacio gli faceva male ricordare, quando Dean si era vestito, nella loro stanza, dandogli le spalle, strappandogli un ultimo, disperato bacio prima di scendere al piano inferiore e lasciarlo nel letto a guardarsi le mani a toccarsi il punto in cui i denti di Dean lo avevano morso sulla spalla.  
  
“Sta cercando me,” disse, ostentando calma. Andava tutto bene. Niente era potente abbastanza da mettersi tra di loro. “Lo troverò io per primo. E lo riporterò qui.”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NOW AND THEN  
  
  
 _È rischioso, ma è l'unica cosa che Sam può fare. Bobby ha scosso la testa, lottando tra il desiderio di distoglierlo da un intento evidentemente suicida e il desiderio di tentare tutte le strade per riavere Dean. Castiel ha commentato che sarebbe stato rischioso per Sam, che avrebbe potuto smarrirsi anche lui e non risvegliarsi più. Le sue erano più che altro spiegazioni, non un tentativo di ostacolarlo, anzi, sotto sotto, Sam pensa che era esattamente_  questo _l'unico motivo per lui Castiel si era preso la briga di riportarlo in vita. Solo per salvare Dean.  
  
Sam si guarda attorno. L'incantesimo enochiano ha funzionato. È nella mente di Dean, percorre la sua stessa strada, lo cerca in ogni frattale di luce, ogni falsa illusione. Si ferma, ad un certo punto, quando si rende conto che ogni illusione, ogni ricordo, è lui stesso, protagonista o co-protagonista.  
  
Vede un sé stesso a tutte le età – a fare un puzzle seduto sul pavimento lercio di un appartamento abbandonato, intento a studiare per una verifica, la prima volta in cui papà gli ha messo una pistola in mano, la sua prima caccia, quando si sbatte la porta alle spalle per dirigersi a Stanford, quando è accanto a Jessica, il volto tumefatto dopo la morte di papà, e via così -, i ricordi e le illusioni si incrociano, intersecano, si confondono.  
  
Sam stesso, a volte, quasi cede alla tentazione. Vede Dean crollare esausto dopo una caccia su uno dei letti in un anonimo motel, ancora adolescente, e si sorprende a fissarlo mentre chiude gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia ad oscurargli guance costellate di lentiggini, e labbra lievemente socchiuse. Vede il sé stesso di quel tempo osservare Dean per un lungo momento prima di spostarlo a lato, facendolo quasi svegliare mentre si insinua a forza in quella scusa di spazio, addormentandosi anche lui, un braccio gettato casualmente attorno alla vita del fratello.  
  
Non cede. Non completamente. Non al punto di seguirli e rimanere.  
  
No, Sam si tocca l'avambraccio, una cicatrice aperta di simboli enochiani gli costella l'area tra il polso e il gomito, dopo Castiel aveva inciso il suo incantesimo. Sì, Sam ha una missione. Ha una destinazione. Deve raggiungere Dean._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
 _Il labirinto è senza fine e Sam teme di non riuscire ad arrivare da Dean in tempo, di averlo perso per sempre._ Quando tutto questo finirà, lo prenderò a pugni per essere un emerito coglione _, si ripete di tanto in tanto, per darsi forza.  
  
Rivede la sua vita riscritta, le sue scelte diverse, diramazioni che non avrebbe mai sperato di vivere. Sam osserva ciascuna di quelle illusioni, finchè finalmente non vede Dean,_ il vero Dean _. È in piedi, immobile di fronte ad una Chevelle, nel vialetto di una tipica casa alla Pleaseantville. Sta fissando quella macchina come fosse un crimine o come se detenesse risposte che Dean ha bisogno di sentire.  
  
“Dean!” Lo raggiunge e Dean solleva lo sguardo. Lo fissa ma non lo guarda davvero. “Dean? Sono il vero Sam. Ascolta, ho bisogno che tu ti fidi di me, ho bisogno che tu venga con me. Castiel ci riporterà indietro.” Nessuna reazione. Dean sembra quasi non riconoscerlo e Sam si sente invisibile. “Dean non sono un'illusione, sono davvero io.”  
  
“Ci ho provato, Sammy,” dice infine, arrabbiato con se stesso. “Cazzo, se ci ho provato.”  
  
“Non ha importanza, Dean,” gli dice con calma Sam. Allunga la mano, ansioso di riportarlo indietro. “Forza, Cas ci porterà fuori di qui, dove posso prenderti a calci per aver pensato di fare una cosa così stupida come dare retta a Crowley.”  
  
"E come lo faresti? In diretta dall'Inferno?"  
  
  
“Dean!”  
  
  
Sam si volta, vede l'illusione di sé stesso uscire dalla casa, intento a mettersi la cravatta. Indossa un completo, ma non uno di quelli che Sam e Dean comprano in negozi di seconda categoria, no, è evidente che questo sia di vera sartoria. L'Altro Sam scende i pochi gradini di corsa, destreggiandosi tra i bottoni della giaccia e una valigetta. Raggiunge Dean e gli schiocca un bacio sulle labbra.  
Sam è colpito dal modo con cui lo fa, in pieno giorno, sotto gli occhi del vicinato, come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale.  
  
“Sono in ritardo per l'udienza!”  
  
Dean si volta verso il verso il Vero Sam. “Non ci ho creduto. Questo è troppo... non siamo noi, questi, Sam.” Ignora l'Altro Sam e fissa la Chevelle con disgusto. “Dovrei distruggere questa puttana, nessuno tocca la mia bambina.”  
  
“Hai solo smarrito la via,” il Vero Sam abbassa la mano. Questo non è il Vero Dean. Lo era, prima che affogasse in questa realtà costruita e affondasse in uno strato più profondo della sua mente. “Sono qui per tirarti fuori da questo casino. Come sempre.”  
  
L'Altro Sam sembra non notare lo scambio di battute e continua a parlare per i fatti suoi. “Torno presto dal tribunale, Dean. Magari riusciamo anche a uscire con Jess e Brady stasera, che ne dici?”  
  
“Non ho mai desiderato questo,” dice il Vero Sam. “Non la casa perfetta con il vialetto perfetto. Ho desiderato avere la normalità, ma sapevo che niente sarebbe mai stato perfetto, sapevo che non l'avrei avuta a meno di non trovare un equilibrio.”  
  
Dean lo guarda finalmente. “Io sono il tuo equilibrio.” Sembra ricordare le parole che Sam gli ha detto prima di dire sì a Lucifer.  
  
“Sì, è così.”  
  
Dean afferra un piede di porco, lo brandisce e colpisce il finestrino della Chevelle. Lo tira su, colpisce la carrozzeria, la vernice si sbecca, la portiera si piega sotto i suoi colpi.  
  
Il vialetto si spalanca in due e il Vero Sam cade.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il profumo di sapone lo sveglia. O meglio, il senso di familiarità che gli ispira quel profumo.  
  
Sam sbatte gli occhi più volte, li strizza e cerca di capire in quale illusione si trova. A giudicare dall'arredamento di quarta categoria, questo deve essere un motel. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorre proviene da oltre la porta spalancata e Sam si mette in piedi, fissando il bagno con ansia.  
  
Dean deve essere lì dentro.  
  
Guarda in basso e si scopre nudo, coperto da lenzuola lise e macchiate, su entrambi i comodini ci sono le loro pistole oltre ad un paio di manette e un paio di cellulari. Sam scatta in piedi, corre in bagno e spalanca la porta della doccia. Dean si volta verso di lui, i capelli insaponati e l'espressione divertita.  
  
“Finalmente,” gli da' le spalle. “Mi lavi la schiena?”  
  
L'Altro Sam non lo aveva visto. Era come fosse invisibile o la parte sbagliata di un'illusione. Ora, Sam è_  parte _integrante di quell'illusione. “Dean, vieni con me.”  
  
Il fratello si gira, nudo e bagnato, rivoli di sapone liquido gli scorrono lungo il petto e le braccia, giù fino alle gambe. Non dice nulla mentre si avvicina a Sam e lo coinvolge in un bacio passionale. “Sei peggio di una ragazza, Samantha. Reclamare il bacio del buongiorno è sdolcinato persino per te.” Reclina il capo indietro, permettendo all'acqua di risciacquare il sapone. Si passa una mano sul volto e attira Sam a sè.  
  
"Dean, aspetta -"  
  
Dean gli passa le mani dietro la nuca e intreccia le dita, retrocede fino ad appoggiarsi contro le mattonelle fredde del box doccia. Il getto d'acqua colpisce Sam proprio tra la nuca e le spalle, non troppo forte, ma abbastanza da creare un disturbo fisico durante il bacio. Dean è esattamente come lo ricordava, ma i suoi occhi non avevano nessuna malinconia, nessun rimpianto, nemmeno quella confusione e irritazione che aveva visto nell'_ Altro _Dean, quello che cercava di capire da che cosa derivasse quel senso di smarrimento.  
  
Ottenebrato dalla sensazione di familiarità dei loro gesti e dal corpo di Dean, nudo e offertoglisi senza vergogna, Sam perde di vista il suo intento. Affoga in quel bacio, in quell'abbraccio, affonda la bocca nel collo di Dean, succhiando la pelle morbida di quell'area e sorridendo contro la pelle quando il fratello si inarca e gli espone la gola.  
  
"Devi sempre fare il cavernicolo?"  
  
"Sei tu che me lo rendi così facile." Esattamente come Sam avrebbe sempre voluto. Il rapporto con Dean, meno tutto il bagaglio di problemi e angosce. E soprattutto, suo fratello come lo era anni prima, più sereno, il solito stupido idiota che rideva delle sue stesse battute.  
  
Come se l'apocalisse non ci fosse stata, come se Sam non avesse creduto a Ruby, come se... Sam si ferma, si scosta. Il getto lo colpisce in faccia, poi sul petto, mentre Sam si raddrizza e si sposta. Dean lo segue, un po' perplesso e un po' frustrato. "Ti giuro che se hai intenzione di lasciarmi così, ti ammazzo."_  
  
Sam non si è fidato di Ruby. _La realizzazione lo colpisce forte, spegnendo la sua libido e rendendo il suo respiro affannoso, al punto da sentirlo sparire dai polmoni. Lo spazio offerto dal box doccia è troppo piccolo, troppo caldo e Dean è troppo tentatore, con i suoi capelli schiacchiati contro il viso, nudo e sgocciolante. Senza rendersene conto, Sam esce dalla doccia, dal bagno, e cerca di recuperare il respiro in camera, mentre affonda le dita nell'avambraccio. I simboli enochiani sono confusi, quasi fossero andati incontro ad un deterioramento a causa del nuovo livello, più profondo, nella mente di Dean.  
  
Sam si concentra sulla sua pelle incisa, cercando di ritrovare il motivo che lo aveva portato lì e non pensare a che cosa sarebbe successo se Sam avesse detto retta a Dean e non avesse liberato Lucifer dalla gabbia.  
  
"E va bene, non ti uccido, ma voglio una spiegazione," dice Dean, raggiungendolo e sedendosi sul letto. "Hai il ciclo?" L'asciugamano legato attorno alla vita si solleva ed espone la coscia, dove capeggia una cicatrice a forma di artigli. Sam non l'aveva vista, nonostante lo avesse afferrato proprio in quel punto quando lo aveva sistemato a letto, il giorno prima di dire sì a Lucifer. Dean aggrotta la fronte e sembra notare che qualcosa non va in Sam. I suoi occhi cadono sul braccio che Sam ancora stringe e sembra chiedergli silenziosamente se la caccia della notte prima al cimitero, non avesse causato qualche effetto collaterale. "Beh?"  
  
Sam si impianta le dita nella pelle dell'avambraccio, cercando di imprimersi i simboli sotto le unghie. Si sforza di scollegare i ricordi mai accaduti, soprattutto quelli del giorno precedente.  
  
Quando finalmente riprende possesso della sua sanità mentale, Dean lo sta fissando pensieroso, quasi con sospetto. Forse sta cominciando a sentire che Sam non è il Sam che avrebbe dovuto essere in quell’illusione. Forse, il suo istinto e la sua forza mentale hanno percepito l'estraneità di Sam e vogliono combatterla.  
  
Le pareti della stanza si allargano e si restringono, l'intera illusione sembra vacillare. "Dean, vieni con me," gli ripete, approfittando dell'indecisione dell'altro. "Andiamocene via di qui. Non apparteniamo a questa illusione, dobbiamo tornare alla realtà."  
  
L'indecisione dura un attimo e l'illusione torna ad essere forte come prima. "Dean --" Il fratello scuote la testa. "Dean, non puoi stare qui. Dobbiamo tornare indietro."  
  
"Abbiamo una caccia in Minnesota, faremo colazione sulla strada," cambia argomento, ignora Sam e si concentra nella sua illusione.  
  
No. Sam non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Senza una parola, spinge Dean sul letto, incurante di bagnare le lenzuola, e si sdraia su di lui, appoggiando il capo al suo petto. "Raccontami di quando Castiel ti ha riportato in vita. Come ci siamo riuniti?"  
  
Dean fissa il soffitto, sbuffando. "Ti prego!"  
  
"Per favore."  
  
Dean lo guarda e vede qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Ingoia una replica mordace in favore di esaudire la sua richiesta. "Appena sono riuscito a rubare una macchina e qualche dollaro per la benzina sono andato dritto da Bobby. Ero certo lui sapesse in che casino ti fossi cacciato e che cosa avevi fatto per riportarmi in vita. É stato Bobby a condurmi da te, in un anonimo motel in una città anonima. Ha aperto una sventola niente male e poi tu sei apparso, completamente cambiato da prima della mia morte. Stavi per andare incontro all'intero armamentario da provetto cacciatore, ma Bobby ti ha fermato e..." tentenna, tace. Lo guarda accusatorio, come se fosse tutta colpa sua.  
  
"Ti ho abbracciato," continua Sam. "E abbiamo cercato di capire che cosa ti fosse successo."  
  
"No, Sam. Tu mi hai --"  
  
"Non è reale."  
  
"No! Tu mi hai --"  
  
Dean chiude la bocca, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Lo spinge via, tirandosi su a sedere e Sam lo vede lottare con i suoi fantasmi, le sue illusioni, le sue speranze. Le sta vivendo lui stesso in prima persona, sa quanto possa essere sensuale il richiamo di altre realtà.  
  
La stanza torna a traballare, come colpita da un terremoto. Le pareti si crepano, i vetri si frantumano e ogni speranza è strappata via dalla ragione.  
  
"Dobbiamo tornare, Dean," ripete. "Dobbiamo far andare bene le cose nel mondo reale."  
  
"Non avresti mai scelto me," confessa Dean con semplicità, come non avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato così vulnerabile, imprigionato nei frattali della sua mente. "Hai scelto sempre la strada che ci avrebbe allontanati - Stanford, Ruby, Lucifer -. Se ci sono posti in cui sono più debole, sono proprio questi. Nei tuoi rifiuti."  
  
Sam tace. É il suo turno di scuotere la testa, ansioso di offrire le sue scuse. "Io -- Con Lucifer non ho avuto altra scelta, Stanford... Stanford era un modo per andare via da papà e Ruby -- " impossibile negare l'evidenza "Dean, tu sei -"  
  
"Non importa," Dean scrolla le spalle. "Non ha più importanza." Lo guarda, sconfitto. "Riportami indietro. Anche se non ci sarai, riportami indietro."  
  
Sam sorride, lo bacia. "É qui che ti sbagli, idiota. Ma va bene così, perchè posso passare il resto dei miei giorni a prenderti a calci per la tua stupidità e cercare di fare entrare quanto tu mi sia indispensabile in quella zucca vuota."  
  
  
Rivolge a Castiel una preghiera silenziosa, continua a baciare Dean finchè l'oscurità inghiottisce quel mondo perfetto. Va bene così, è l'alba in un altro mondo._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
"Sam, ti ammazzo."  
  
La voce di Bobby lo accolse nella realtà. "Divertente sapere quali sono le tue prime parole appena sveglio, bella addormentata. Magari la prossima volta ci pensi due volte prima di fare stronzate."  
  
"Svegliarsi e sentire che cosa pensi di me, Bobby è sempre un piacere," Dean si mise a sedere, sfragandosi gli occhi. Dio, il collo gli doleva e i suoi arti erano intorpiditi. "E che c'entra adesso la bella addormentata?"  
  
"Apparentemente era il nome dell'operazione per salvarti," interloquì Crowley. La sua voce provenne da fuori la panic room. "Per la tua boccuccia di rosa."  
  
"Taci."  
  
"Geloso, Robert?"  
  
"Sai una cosa? L'idiota è qui, la tua presenza è superflua. Vattene."  
  
"Sono bloccato in una trappola del diavolo, genio."  
  
"Allora taci, se vuoi essere liberato."  
  
Crowley piegò il capo di lato, ignorando Bobby e fissando Dean. "Per la cronaca, io non ero d'accordo. La squadra di disadattati mi ha costretto."  
  
Dean cercò di rimettere assieme i pezzi e creare un quadro completo di quello che era successo perchè... beh, tanto per cominciare era nella panic room, Bobby con lui e Crowley imprigionato fuori dalla stanza.  
  
Il rumore di passi lanciati a corsa, pesanti, lo distolse dal suo intento. Sam apparve sulla soglia, appoggiò una mano contro lo stipite, fissando Dean con occhi sgranati. Senza concedere il tempo per sorprendersi, il fratello attraversò la stanza a rapide falcate, avvolse Dean in uno dei suoi abbracci spezza ossa e l'altro non può fare altro che ricambiarlo.  
  
Sam era caldo, vivo e reale. Non c'era nessun dubbio che questo fosse suo fratello.  
  
"Com'è poss --"  
  
Sam sigillò le sue domande con le labbra, zittendolo efficacemente, e Dean si ritrovò a bilanciarsi per non cadere indietro, sul letto alle sue spalle, perchè quel dannato cavernicolo di Sam aveva deciso di andare in alpha-mode.  
  
"Oh, balle!" Bobby sembrò improvvisare una fuga dalla panic room e prima che potesse chiudersi la pesante porta alle spalle, Crowley protestò. "Non mi fai nemmeno vedere l'happy end?"  
  
Un violento tonfo annunciò che Sam e Dean erano rimasti soli. Loro e tonnellate di nonsense, perchè, cazzo, Sam doveva essere nella Gabbia non lì con lui.  
  
"Dopo ti prendo a calci," riuscì a dire tra un bacio e l'altro Sam, mentre le sue mani si erano fatte strada sotto la sua maglia e nei suoi pantaloni. "Dopo."  
  
Dean non potè che essere d'accordo. Non gli era ben chiaro che cosa fosse successo ma, al diavolo, tutto il resto passava in secondo piano.


End file.
